Would It Matter?
by Blueeyeswhit3
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be heard from her parents. Being stuck in another place away from her friends was terrible especially from her crush. Vaseshipping with some other pairings.


**Author's Note:** Hi, to all! I was thinking of publishing this story way before the other two I already published. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this story. c:

**Summary:** All she ever wanted was to be heard from her parents. Being stuck in another place away from her friends was terrible especially from her crush.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

* * *

Chapter One: Surprising News

* * *

My friend left a year ago. Or, perhaps, more than that. Why did she do that? No one from my family even knows but I do and it was the most courageous act she'd ever done. She ran away for the sole reason to be with her man. Her parents, who kept her most of the time isolated in her room did not even notice until two days later. Bless the tough man who took her. I knew him way before her because of my friends back in Japan. I never expected to show my respect to him; I would always be so mean to him even though he knew I was joking around. She met him one day in a dueling monster shop which it was its grand opening. He came for some business with his company and the store owner invited him. Ever since that day, she will be looking for the guy to have a chat. At first, he was a jerk but as time passed, he got used to her presence. He was always traveling back and forth to America, only to come and see her; then he will go back to Japan. During those six months they were familiar with each other, he finally asked her out and of course she accepted. The only bad news was her parents. They were extremely strict and will forbid her to even have a relationship. So, she kept her romance a secret until her mother found her hugging her guy outside the duel monsters card shop they met for the first time. After spending horrifying days of being grounded, she decided to run away with her boyfriend to Domino City, Japan. I have not heard anything from her ever since. If there was a way to go back to Japan to see my friends I will; there is just no way I could do that, my parents need me.

Today is annoying as every other day. I cannot stand my life with such loneliness. Where has my social life travel? Right now, I am busy helping my co-worker stack duel monster cards on the shelves. They had to be stacked neatly according to my boss expectations. But for goodness sake, there must be a million of them. We've been doing this for almost three hours.

"Are you tired?"

I looked back at my co-worker and smirked back. He sure worried a lot for me; he treated me as a sister.

"Not really."

"You are lying, Mana."

"Ok, I am...a little, happy, Mahad?"

"It's fine. I am too. Why don't we take a break and then come back to finish these cards?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then, off to break."

Mahad, seriously this guy will do anything to see me smile. That's why I respect him and is another friend that I trust. We went outside the store but before, we grabbed two bottles of orange juice and two sandwiches for each.

"So, Mana, any news from your friend?"

"No."

"She sure is hiding from her parents."

"Yes, but that is no reason to end communication with me."

"I see."

"You see what, Mahad?"

"I was going to surprise you in your 21st birthday but this can't wait no more."

"Surprise? What can't wait Mahad?"

"Just promise me you will not jump on me afterwards."

"Okay Mahad, tell me already!"

I saw how Mahad took out a note from his pants pocket and then gave me the note. The note was folded but I unfolded it and was imprinted with numbers. That was weird. Why would Mahad hand me a note with numbers?

"I don't understand, Mahad."

"Silly, that is your friend's phone number."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I just couldn't control myself and jumped on Mahad. This guy loved to make my day more interesting. I was so excited to have her number and that was thanks to Mahad.

"Thank you so much, Mahad."

"You're welcome."

"Should I call her now?"

"Yeah Mana."

"Okey dokey. Let's see if she is available. What time is it in Japan?"

"Is four in the afternoon here so I believe is around nine in the morning in Japan."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and began dialing the number imprinted on the note. Before I dialed I asked where did he get the number. He was the last person I knew who had any friends in Japan.

"So, how did you get it?"

"It was simple. Thanks to a friend who is really familiar with Yugi and friends."

"Who?"

"His name is Marik Ishtar. He gave me the number where she is staying."

"I got to thank this Marik some other time."

I waited for the other line to pick up. They sure loved to keep me waiting.

"_Hello, this is the Kaiba residence. How can I help you?"_

"Hello, by any chance is Kisara available?"

"_You mean Mrs. Kaiba?"_

"Yes. I would love to speak to her."

"_Let me see if she has woken up."_

" Thank you so much, Madame."

"_What is your name?"_

"Mana Ozikawa."

After giving her my name, I knew she went directly to get my friend. Wait. Now that I realise, Kisara is a Kaiba? What is going on? Did she get married to Mr. Sunshine sometime those lost years.

"So, what happened?"

"This lady answered the phone and said to wait because Kisara might be still sleeping."

"Oh."

It's been over five minutes that I've waited. Where the heck was the lady or more importantly, where was Kisara?

"_Hello?"_

"Kisara! It's me, Mana!"

"_Mana, I can't believe it! How did you get the number?"_

"Contacts."

"_How are you?"_

"Bad. I've been this way since you left."

"_I am sorry, Mana. I didn't mean to leave that way. It's been more than a year."_

"I know. So, you got married? When? And you did not invite me?"

"_I did, a year ago. Wait, you did not receive my invitation?"_

"What invitation?"

"_The one I send to your residence. I call your house and your parents said you were not there so I supposed you got it from them."_

"No, I did not receive an invitation and my parents did not inform me of your call."

Horrible. That is how I feel at this instant. My parents were pathetic to not even tell me about Kisara's call. Maybe they have the invitation hidden somewhere. Now I knew who to not trust.

"_Mana, are you still there?"_

"Yes, sorry about that."

"_It's fine. How is it over there? Has anything changed?"_

"Not really; only that I met Mahad, a nice person and the one who gave me your number."

"_That's nice."_

"And you? How is your married life?"

"_Is the good life. During these couple of months I've had nauseas and intense hunger."_

"Why's that?"

"_Well, in a couple of months I am going to have a baby."_

"So, you are preggo, Kisara?"

"_Yes, five months to be precise."_

"Your man sure jumped the gun."

"_You could say that. Mana, would you mind if I called you later? I want to make some breakfast."_

"Don't you have maids?"

"_Yes, but I love cooking. Seto and Mokuba love my cooking but they have been bugging me to rest."_

"Duh, woman! You are pregnant for crying out loud!"

"_I know. Is simply the temptation of cooking."_

"Okay, call me when you can. Take care Kisara."

"_You too, Mana!"_

I literally could not take my tears; there were times when I would cry because I felt as if I was living in a cave. Strange for a cheerful person as I to cry. Right now, my crying was mixed with happiness and anger. Anger because my parents had to hide something so important from me. All this time, I believed they were clueless about Kisara's whereabouts, but I was wrong. For now on, I would not trust them with anything. My tears stop descending down my face and I began to smile as Mahad approached me.

"So, did you get to talk to your friend?"

"Yes, and it was all because of you."

"Take it as an early birthday gift."

I hugged Mahad so tightly and I felt that I was choking him.

"Easy there. You don't want to choke me, do you?"

"No and my apologies."

"Don't apologise."

With enough talking, Mahad and I went back to work. For sure, it was a long break we took. The boss did not notice at all which is a good thing.

The hours passed and finally it was time to go home. I waited for Mahad on the outside of the door.

"I've been thinking, Mana."

"What?"

"I am planning on leaving America to go to Japan."

"You too? First Kisara, then you?"

" America is great but being farther away from all your friends is difficult. I was wondering if you would love to come?"

"I wish…"

"Wait, so you can't?"

"No, my parents need me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But what I found out when I talked to Kisara, I am thinking of leaving them when I turn twenty-one."

"Why?"

"They had a wedding invitation from Kisara all along. It hurts that _my _own parents did not tell me."

"Then let's go to Japan."

"Just wait two more months."

Two months until my twenty-first birthday. That will be the day I would leave America to live a better life than the one I have. I would be able to see Kisara and the others especially the hilarious Jonouchi. I love that guy and his jokes. But the person it would be an honour to see will be Atem. I just hope he's single with no compromises and the same guy I talked back then.


End file.
